The Fates Reality
by musicalmidget
Summary: Leo is gone, and Piper is left to raise her son alone. Just as she finally lets go of her marriage, a little girl arrives and changes Piper's life, and it's not what anyone would have expected. Better summary inside. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's character's. The only things in this story that are mine are the plot and little Annie. **

**A/N: This story is an Alternate Universe. It takes place just after Oh My Goddess. Chris is the girls new Whitelighter, but he didn't send Leo to Valhalla. Leo is a full time Elder, against Piper's wishes so her marriage is over. If this chapter is confusing, it's meant to be. I apologize in advance for this. **

Piper vigorously cleaned the kitchen as she tried to take her mind of things. Leo was gone. He was a full time elder. He had abandoned her for the last time. As far as she was concerned she was no longer married. She sighed as she cleaned the stove. There was no getting all of the potion residue off the counters. She really considered blowing up the middle island and getting a new one. She was just about to clean out the refrigerator when she heard a crash upstairs.

"Damn it." She muttered and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She ran into her sons room. There was a young girl around Wyatt's age standing in the room with him. Wyatt's shield was down and she stared at the blonde boy in his bed. The little girl turned and smiled when she saw Piper. She ran to her and latched onto her leg. Piper was taken back and looked down at her. The small girl looked back at her with familiar eyes, but she couldn't place them. Her dark curls fells just past her ears. She was beautiful. Piper bent down and looked at the girl closer.

"Hi, there, and who are you?" she asked. The small girl giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "You're silly." The girl said softly.

"Is dat Wy Wy?" she asked, and pointed to Wyatt.

"Wy, wy?" Piper asked, confused. The girl nodded.

"Ya, Wyatt." She said nodding.

"Yeah, that's Wyatt. How do you know him?" Piper asked. The girl smiled and then giggled.

"Him's little like me?"

"Yeah, he's two."

The girl gasped and walked over to Wyatt. He stared at her with intense eyes, concentrating on her.

"But him's 9! I'm 3!" she said, and walked back to Piper.

"I'm scared, mommy! Where daddy? Why he like me? I'm the baby. Not Wyatt!" she said, her green eyes filling with tears. Piper started into her eyes. _Mommy? I'm mommy? What is she talking about?_

"Did you just call me mommy?" Piper asked, lifting her into her arms. The girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded.

"You mommy."

"What's your name?"

"Penelope Anne, but you call me Annie and daddy says I'm his princess." She says. Piper notices she has a small lisp and decides that's the most adorable thing she's ever heard. She was such a talker for her age. Wyatt barely said two words to anyone, other than his bear. He liked to be alone. She could tell that this one craved attention, especially from her daddy.

"I see. And where did you come from?"

"I came from you, member?" she said and patted Piper's stomach. "I growed in your tummy." She said. Piper was getting more and more confused by the second. She sat Annie down and handed her a couple of blocks.

"You play with Wyatt, and I'll be right back." She said and walked out of the room.

"Paige!" she called and soon a flash of blue lights entered the room.

"What? I was in the middle of a class." She said, slightly annoyed. Piper took her hand and opened the door to Wyatt's room.

"Who's the kid?" Paige asked.

"Apparently mine!" Piper said, as she began to pace.

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Join the club. She just showed up. She said I'm her mommy ,"How is that possible, you and Leo split up. How can you have another child?"

"I don't think she's Leo's."

"Come again."

"I don't think she's Leo's. Wyatt has blue eyes, just like Leo's, and blonde hair, again Leo. Annie has dark curls, almost black and her eyes are green. My hair is pin straight, I have to leave curlers in my hair for hours to get that curl." She explained, as she brushed her hand through her own dark locks. Paige looked back at Annie and smiled. She truly was a beautiful child. Just about that time, Annie looked up and smiled.

"Auntie Paige!" she squealed and ran to Paige, who scooped her up into her arms. Annie threw her tiny arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Do you 'member me? Mommy doesn't. I don't know why. I is confused." She said, pulling back, titling her head to one side, like Piper did when she was concentrating.

"No honey, I don't. But how about you tell me how you think you got here." She said and walked over to the middle of the room.

"Well I was playing with my dollies in my room, and I was pretending they was a family. I think I useded my magic, even though I not supposed to. I was pretending I was going to save daddy from the bad man's and poof! I was here." She said, emphasizing the poof with her tiny hands. Piper was shocked to see that the balls that Wyatt was currently throwing in the air had frozen. Annie 's eyes went wide and she threw her hands down, making the balls continue their descend.

"Oops, I sorry mommy. I didn't mean to." She said and looked up at Piper with sad eyes. Piper smiled and walked over, lifting Annie from Paige's lap.

"That's okay, peanut. It was an accident." she said, reassuring her. Annie smiled and then rubbed her stomach.

"My tummy's hungry. Can I have some cheerios?" she asked, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and gently chewed on it.

"Of course. Paige can you grab Wyatt?" she asked and walked downstairs.

She found that she was in a dilemma as she reached the kitchen. She only had one highchair.

"I'll hold her, while she eats. " Paige offered. Piper handed Annie over and she began to make bowls for the two toddlers. Paige sat at the table and Annie began to play with the chain around her neck.

"Have either of you seen my phone? I'm expecting a call from Jason in Japan. " Phoebe said and was caught off guard by the screaming child.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Annie squealed as she climbed down and wrapped her little arms around Phoebe's legs.

"Whoa! What's going on? Paige, what did you do?" Phoebe said,

"Why do you automatically think that I did something?"

"Cause you usually do."

"Zip it you two. Paige didn't do anything. Apparently Annie did." Piper said, rounding the island and setting a bowl in front of Wyatt and one on the table.

"Who's Annie?" Phoebe asked, and tried to pry the child from her legs.

"I am, silly!" Annie said proudly and giggled as she ran away to eat her cheerios.

Phoebe turned to Piper then to Paige.

"Someone please explain." She said, rubbing her temples. She was starting to get a migraine.

"She's apparently my daughter from the future. But not the one I saw from the future. I think that child isn't meant to be. But I think she is. " She said, and looked at Annie, who had a milk mustache from her bowl of cereal.

Phoebe was just about to comment on the unfolding situation when their new whitelighter, Chris, orbed in.

"Hey, I have a lead on a string of disappearances . There have been three in the past week, all three crime scenes have been in the forests of the campgrounds." He said, quickly. He got annoyed when the girls didn't respond as quickly as he had hoped.

"Hello, do you guys not hear me?" he asked, then focused his attention on what the girls were so distracted by.

"Annie? What is she doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or it's characters. I only own this plot and little Annie. **

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe from the show. Wyatt does exist, and Leo is out of the picture. He became a full time elder, ultimately ending his marriage to Piper. Yes Chris is in the story and you will find out why in chapters to come. Enjoy!**

"How do you know my name?" Annie asked, spitting a cheerio out in the process.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Annie." Piper said, picking up the soggy cheerio and tossing it in the trashcan.

"Sorry, mommy." She said, after swallowing the cereal. She then looked up at Chris. "You is a stranger. I not supposed to talk to strangers." She said, frowning at the whitelighter.

"How do you know her Chris? She can't be from your future. She's not much younger than Wyatt." Piper asked, as she walked to the sink and grabbed a dish towel. Chris had to lie out of this one, but how was he supposed to? He wasn't ready for them to know the truth about him. In his future, Annie was a 20 year old woman.

"She's a friend. I recognized her from her pictures, that's all." He lied, shrugging his shoulders. "But that doesn't explain why she's here." He said, looking back at the three year old.

"I did something bad. I useded my magic by accident. I was pretending to help daddy from the bad guys and poof I was here." Annie chimed in throwing her hands up. Piper grabbed her hands, and placed them on the table.

"Leave your hands down, Annie. We don't want to freeze anything else." She said, and tapped the end of Annie's nose, making her giggle.

"Okay, mommy." Annie said and looked back up at Chris.

"You from da future too?" she asked, tilting her head to the side once more. Chris nodded.

"Look, we need to get to work. That's why I came in. I think the grimlocks are back. There have been kidnappings and I think they are responsible. 3 kids have disappeared in the last week, all from the same area. Just outside Golden Gate Park. There have been no leads with the police." He explained.

"How many times do we have to vanquish their sorry asses?" Phoebe asked, irritated, and then laid her head on the table.

"Grimlocks?" Paige asked.

"Nasty demon, steals the sight of children to see the aura around good people. We've vanquished them, twice." Phoebe said, muffled by the table.

"Ah, gotcha. So they won't stay vanquished."

"Apparently not."

"Guys, the grimlocks are more than just two. There are several of them. You have to go after the entire clan or they will keep coming back." Chris explained.

"And just how do we do that. They only surface when they need to feed." Piper said and got up to clean up after the kids. She then let Wyatt down and the two little ones went off to play.

"Capture one and torture him till he talks." Paige suggested. "I can super charge the crystals."

"No, they don't need to make contact to steal your aura. They just need to see you. They are low level but are dangerous." Phoebe told her, and Paige scrunched her face.

"Well that's just great. How do we take out a whole clan if we can't even get close to them?" she said, throwing herself back in the chair and crossed her arms.

"I'll work on the vanquishing potion." Piper said and went to the cabinet, pulling out the ingredients she needed to make it.

"Make enough to take out the clan. I have an idea on how we can find them." He said and orbed out before anyone could say a word.

"I hate when he does that." Piper said. "Paige can you orb down the book and work on this. I need to go to china town to pick up some beetletoe. I will probably go grocery shopping after." She said, and walked into the living room to get her coat and keys. "The kids are in the conservatory, keep an eye on them!" she called out before leaving.

"Book of Shadows!" Paige called and the book orbed into her hands. "I love my power." She said and sat the book on the table.

_Knock, Knock_

"I don't care who you are or what you want, go away!" Called a voice from inside the apartment. Chris ignored the rejection and knocked once more.

"I'm not going away, so just let me in or I'll orb." He threatened and grinned when he heard the lock on the other side click. The door opened to reveal Cole Turner.

"Orb? You're a whitelighter?" he said, standing to one side, to allow Chris to enter his apartment.

"Yeah, the Halliwell's new whitelighter." Chris replied and stepped into the small apartment.

"What happened to Leo?" He asked, closing the door.

"He's an elder."

"An elder? Huh, I guess it was bound to happen." Cole said, running a hand through his unruly black hair. He looked awful. His hair was greasy, and untamed. His face looked as if he'd aged ten years and he looked like he'd not shaved in weeks.

"Man, you look rough." Chris said and sat down on the couch.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but would you mind telling me what the hell you want?" Cole said, slightly annoyed.

"Look, I just need your help. Well the girls do."

"You must be pretty new at this."

"What makes you say that?"

"They won't even speak to me let alone ask for help."

"Exactly. They don't know I'm here."

"Piper is going to kill you."

"I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Trust me. Look they need to find the grimlocks. All of them, so they can get rid of them once and for all."

"You know I know this how?"

"I know you used to be a demon, not just any demon but the Source. I also know about your bout with the Avatars and that you're in hiding not only from other demons, but from the girls as well. You don't want them knowing you're still alive. Your human half survived the vanquish during the shift between worlds. So you've been hiding here ever since."

"That doesn't answer my question. So you know stuff about me, but how?"

"I'm from the future, okay?"

"Ah, I see. That explains it." Cole said and took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah so can you help, please?"

"Sure, whatever. The grimlocks have a cave hidden just below the sewage plant. IT's close to Golden Gate park, so it makes it easier to grab the kids."

"Thanks. And don't worry so much. The girls will trust you again." He said and orbed out, leaving Cole confused. He shook his head then went to the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror.

"What have you done to yourself, Cole?" he said and turned on the cold water. He splashed some onto his face.

"Time to get out of this funk." He said and turned on his shower. He quickly showered and then shaved. Looking in the mirror, he ran his hand over his fresh skin and smirked at himself.

"Much better." He said and walked to his bedroom. He pulled on a black turtle neck and jeans then put on his shoes. He needed to get out of this apartment. He was human again and needed to act like one. He knew that eventually the demons would find him and they would be getting their revenge on him betraying them once or twice but he needed to face them. He even thought about going to the girls for help, but the thought left his mind as quickly as it entered. He threw on his jacket and grabbed his wallet and keys. He needed to do a human thing, grocery shopping.

He walked out into the cool San Francisco air, taking in the breeze. It felt amazing on his skin. He closed his eyes and took in the sweet smell of the city. It was a mixture of saltwater and burgers. He had loved the smell when he was a child. He used to open his window and let the fragrance fill his room. He smiled to himself and walked the few blocks to a small shop on the corner. He walked in, the bell above the door signaling a customer. A voice from the back called, welcoming him. He walked to the coolers and stood, looking at the selection of soda. He opened a door and took down a bottle of coke. He turned, and ran into a cart.

"Oh excuse me." He said and heard a gasp.

"You're supposed to be dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Charmed. The rights belong to CBS and CW. All plots and Annie belong to me. This is purely for entertainment purposes and no profit is being made off this. **

_A/N: Sorry for the long update. For some reason I couldn't get this one written. But I did! Yay! I've also been uber busy with a new job, and theatre. So My apologies once again. And Enjoy!_

Cole didn't know what to say. He was frozen to his spot. He knew he should run but he couldn't.

"Hello, earth to Cole!" Piper said, waving her hand in front of his face. Cole snapped out of the trance he was in, shaking his head and focusing once again.

"Uh, hi Piper." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said, annoyed.

"Yeah about that, my demon half was vanquished and somehow when the world shifted back, my human half survived. I don't know how." He said with a shrug.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, which is why I've stayed away. I knew you wouldn't believe me and try to kill me again."

"At least you're smart. Cause I would have tried to blow up your sorry ass." She scoffed and pushed her cart passed him.

"Look, I'm telling the truth. You can test it if you want." He said, holding out his arm to her.

"Nice try, you know yourself that demons with human halves bleed." She said, pushing his arm away from her.

"I promise, I'm telling the truth. Don't you think if it wasn't, I would have attacked by now?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her. Piper opened her mouth to speak but shut it once more.

"Okay so you might be telling the truth. But what the hell are you doing here? Why not just leave San Francisco?" she asked.

"I couldn't leave. I have nothing. At least here I have a home. This is my home. It has been for years. It's not something I can just walk away from."

"Hmm, well, just stay away from Phoebe. She's happy now."

"I know, I want her to be. I have no intentions of ever bothering her. I know that she loved me, but she got over me very quickly. We weren't meant to be." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Glad to see you finally understand that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to…" she started but her world went black, and she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, Piper! Someone call an ambulance." He called and bent down to check her. She was unresponsive.

Cole grabbed his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

Phoebe was home and looked at the caller ID when the phone rang. She was confused when she saw the number.

"Cole?" she whispered and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered. Cole's heart sank when he heard her voice. He was hoping she wouldn't be the one to answer.

"Look I know you don't understand and I don't expect you too, but you need to get to the hospital. Piper's on her way. She collapsed." He quickly explained as the paramedics started their workup on her.

"What did you do to her?" she accused.

"Nothing, I swear. We were just talking and she collapsed. Just get there." He said and hung up the phone. Phoebe grabbed her purse and ran to the door.

"Paige!" she called and Paige appeared in blue orbs.

"What?" she said, her black Magic School robes, billowing around her small frame.

"Piper's in trouble. She's at the hospital." Phoebe said and rushed out the door. Paige shed her robes and walked out of the house behind her older sister.

"Piper Halliwell." Phoebe said as she reached the nurses desk in the er. The nurse behind the desk typed up the name on the computer and then nodded.

"Ah, she is in with the doctor now. You can go wait in the waiting area and the doctor will be out shortly." She said and motioned toward the chairs, where Cole was pacing back and forth, wearing a line in the carpet. Phobe walked straight to him and grabbed his collar.

"Phoebe, what are you doing!" he said and pulled her off.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed, lunging at him again. Paige pulled her off this time and held her.

"I vanquished you!" Paige said, confused at his presence.

"I thought you had too, and you did. Part of me anyway, my demon half was killed when you vanquished me in the other dimension. I figure that since I was tied to both, my human half survived the vanquish, leaving me completely human and powerless." He explained.

"Oh, and you want us to believe that." Phoebe spat out.

"Piper said the same thing. But test me, go ahead. I have nothing to lose anymore."

"You're just trying to get us to vanquish you again. I won't help you commit suicide."

"I'm not asking you too. I'm just asking that you believe me."

"After all you've done to me, and my family, you just want me to believe you like that? Not going to happen. Just go away and leave us alone."

"I was trying, but Piper and I ran into each other at the market. She just collapsed. I called 911 then you." He explained and sat down on an empty seat. He placed his face in his hands and sighed. Paige let go of Phoebe, felling that she was no longer a threat. She studied Cole for a bit and sat down across from him. She motioned for Phoebe to join her. When Phoebe sat down, Paige leaned over to whisper to her.

"I think he's telling the truth. You know how much of a gut feeling I always get with him. Now it's not so much there. I just sense that he's lonely and depressed." She whispered.

"That could be some new power he's gained once more." Phoebe stated and stared at Cole. She didn't want to believe he was still alive. He was never going to get out of her life. She was pulled out of her disgust for Cole when the doctor came out. He didn't look worried, which calmed her down.

"Miss Halliwell?" he called and Phoebe grabbed Paiges hand and pulled her with her to meet up with the doctor.

"Is Piper okay?" she asked.

"Your sister is perfectly fine. She just had a fainting episode."

"What made her passout?"

"I'll let her tell you that. It's not my place. You can go see her now." He said and waved his hand for them to pass by. The girls walked by him. Cole stood back and watched them walk by. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, but it wasn't his place to pry into their business.

"Sir, aren't you going to see your wife?" the doctor asked. Cole chuckled.

"She's not my wife."

"My apology. I just assumed. She was wearing a wedding band."

"She's married but he's no longer around."

"That's too bad. She's going to need support."

"What's wrong with her?"

"As I said, I can't say but you seem like a friend. You did bring her in. She's pregnant, Mr. Uhh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Turner, Cole Turner. And she's pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Positive, Mr. Turner." He said, his tone serious. Cole gave him a curt nod and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you. I should be going now. " he said and left the hospital without a word. Meanwhile in Piper's room, the girls stumbled in to find Piper sitting up in the bed, tears staining her face. Both girls rushed to her and sat down on the bed. Phoebe picked up her head and rubbed circles on the back of it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. Piper looked up at both of them and sighed.

"This is all wrong. I can't do this. Not without Leo." She cried. Phoebe looked over at Paige. Paige nodded.

"You can tell us. Cause if you're dying we kinda should know."

"Paige!"

"What? I would like to know if she's really sick, and not just find her dead on the bathroom floor, ya know?" she said, defending herself. Piper just chuckled and wiped her tears away.

"I'm not dying. I'm pregnant." Both Phoebe and Paige quickly turned their heads to face her.

"Whoa!" they said in unison.

"I know. But it doesn't make sense. I mean this has to be Annie, right? But it doesn't add up." She said, placing her hand on her lower abdomen. Just then Chris orbed in.

"That's because it's not Annie." He said, keeping his distance from them.

"That makes more sense. But why would she show up the day I find out I'm pregnant."

"That wasn't supposed to happen. She's not supposed to be here."

"Chris you know that everything happens for a reason in our world." Phoebe chimed in.

"I know, but she's really not supposed to be here. She could ruin everything by being here."

"What exactly can she ruin? She's a child." Piper said, adjusting her position on the bed.

"You don't get it mom! "

"Mom?" All three girls said at once. Piper's hand jerked away from her stomach then she placed it back, looking down at it then back up Chris.

"This, this is you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yes. I couldn't tell you guys. It risked everything. I came so close to not even existing, because of what I did." He said, and began to pace in front of the bed.

"The ghostly plane." Piper whispered.

"Yeah. "

"Whoa, back up here. You mean that Piper and Leo got it on in the ghostly plane and conceived you?" Paige asked.

"Yeah."

"Explain why you're so neurotic. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Phoebe said, looking to Piper.

"So wait a minute. Let me get this straight. I'm pregnant but with you and not the little girl at the manor claiming to be mine. I knew she wasn't Leo's."

"You knew?" Chris asked.

"Of course I did. She has green eyes, vibrant green eyes. Mine are brown and Leo's are blue, like yours and Wyatt's. I knew that something was off." Question is, whose eyes are they?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her.

"I can't tell you that."

"You're already risked everything by being here. So you might as well tell me."

"I can't. Not now. It would ruin everything. But just know that he's a good man. He raised me from the moment I was born. Wyatt loves him too. And little Annie, she's his world." He said and orbed out, leaving all three of the girls confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** I do not own Charmed. All rights belong to the creators and producers of the show. I use the characters for entertainment. No profit is made from this and the only character that I own is Annie. **

Piper was released the next day, after the doctors were sure that she was okay. She still wasn't sure how she was going to have this baby without Leo, but according to Chris she did just fine, but with help that she didn't know about yet. Chris refused to let her know anything about the identity of the man who raised him and father her next child. She knew that little Annie's eyes were familiar to her but she couldn't think of who they belonged to. As she dressed into her street clothes she thought of who they could possibly belong to.

"Dan? No, it couldn't be? Could it?" she asked herself as she slipped her shirt over her head. She shook her head. It wasn't plausible. Dan was off somewhere playing baseball. He resented her for choosing Leo, there was no way he'd come back. Especially raise Leo's children with her. She pulled her jeans on and rested her hand against her stomach just before buttoning her jeans. She sighed. She had no idea how she was going to do this, but she knew she wasn't going to be alone. She was brought out of her daze with a knock at her door. She turned to find Cole leaning on the door. She smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"I didn't know if it was okay for me to stop by." He said, as he entered just a little.

"It's okay; after all you did call the ambulance and make sure I got here alright. Phoebe told me that she owes you an apology. She said that she blamed you for me passing out." She said, as she picked up the brush provided by the hospital. Cole chuckled and crossed his arm on his chest.

"You could say that. She threatened to vanquish me for good. "

"That's Phoebe. She is still trying to convince me that you are evil and that I should be making up a potion to get rid of you. But I have other things to worry about." She said, and turned around to finally face him. He looked so beaten down. His face was sallow and thin. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Are things okay? Are you okay?" he asked, not wanting to pry about the baby. He knew it wasn't his place to ask her about it. The doctor had told him out of concern for her health. He had no clue that Cole had basically been exiled from the family. Piper sighed and sat down on the bed. She felt she could trust him and had no clue why. After all that he had done in the past to their family, she had no reason to. But something about his worn down features and beaten confidence, made her feel sorry for him, almost sorry that she and her sisters had caused this.

"Leo left. He's become a fulltime elder." She said, her voice soft and broken. Cole just nodded, not indicating that he already knew this bit of information. He moved to a chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well I'm happy that he's doing what he deserves, but it's hard. It makes me a single mother, with a very magical child. Don't get me wrong, I adore having Wyatt, he's my world, and I know I'm not completely alone. I have my sister, but it's just not the same. He needs a father, and to top it all, I passed out because I'm pregnant and it was the baby's way of telling me that he's there." She said, tears falling from her brown eyes. Cole got up from his chair and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Piper. No one deserves that, especially you. You may be a hard ass, but you are the most caring person I know. I mean how many times did you tell Paige that I was good, because you wanted to believe that deep down inside I was, and you were right. I just didn't see it in time." He said, making Piper smile through her tears.

"I'm always right, I'm the oldest."

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked.

"What?"

"The baby." He said, motioning to her abdomen. Piper chuckled and placed her hand over her flat stomach.

"That's quite the story."

"I have an open ear."

"Are you sure you want to be here when my sisters get here? I'm sure Phoebe may be carrying fire power in her purse just in case she runs into you."

"I've got nothing else to do." He responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well after we defeated the titans…"

"Whoa, you defeated the titans? How did you do that?"

"Well if you'd stop interrupting I'll tell you." She said, elbowing him. She then began her tale about Chris's arrival and Leo's involvement in the defeat of the titans, which led to him becoming an elder.

"When he left, the elders decided that instead of returning Chris to the future for fear of what he had actually changed, they made him our new whitelighter. I resented him. I blamed him for making Leo leave. I was so worried about making sure that I was enough of a parent to Wyatt that I didn't bother with Chris or his quest to rid this world of all demons that could harm his new future. I told him time and time again that he was selfish and that I wished he would just go back home. Well all of that came back to bite me in the ass. Because not only is he from the future, he's my future, this baby. He told me last night after I found out. I think he hates me. I mean I didn't exactly show him a mother's love." She explained. Cole took her hand and held it in his own and made her look at him.

"You had no idea, Piper. You can't be anything but an amazing mother. He knows that. He probably feels guilty for making you so miserable."

"He has been so tightlipped about the future. All he will tell me is that everything will be okay and that Leo doesn't come back. But that I will be happy again."

"Then take his word for it. Let him make up for what he thinks you blame him for. And just show him that you don't resent him. You love him, right?"

"Of course I do. It's going to take getting used to, having the baby I'm carrying, standing in front of me at 22 but I love him. He's my flesh and blood. For as long as it took for me to conceive Wyatt, I didn't know if I'd ever have anymore children, so I'm thrilled, just scared about having him alone."

"Hey, you are not alone. You have your sisters and…" he said his voice trailing off.

"And?" Piper asked. Cole looked up and smiled at her.

"Me, as a friend. I know I have to regain your trust and your sisters, but I will. I'll prove that I'm not evil."

"Cole, you don't have to prove anything. You being here, talking to me is enough proof for me. The old you wouldn't have had the time of day to talk to me about my problems." She said and surprised him by hugging him. Both were in the moment that they didn't hear Chris orb in. Chris smiled at the site before him, but quickly let the smile fade away and cleared his throat, causing them to break apart.

"You ready to go, Piper?" he said.

"Where are Paige and Phoebe?"

"Phoebe had to work, Jason is back in town and Paige is watching Wyatt. So they sent me."

"Oh okay. Thank you for coming Cole, and don't be a stranger."

"I don't think me hanging around is a good idea, Phoebe and all."

"Oh I guess you're right."

"No!" Chris yelled, causing them both to turn around and look at him like he'd grown a second head.

"I mean why care what Phoebe thinks." He said, know that was a lame cover up.

"Um let's see, she's his ex wife. She may have a problem with him hanging around."

"She's got a point not to mention she wants to vanquish me into oblivion."

"There's that too. Here take my number and we can get together as friends without her knowing. She'll get over it." She said and wrote her cell number on his hand.

"Piper…"

"Don't Piper me, just take it and call. I could use a friend outside of my sisters." She said and took Chris's hand. Inside Chris was screaming yes and orbed away with his mother. Cole looked at the number and closed his fingers around it, sighing and walked out of the room and hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamier: I do not own Charmed in any way. I am writing this for my personal entertainment. The only thing that belongs to me is little Annie and the plot. ___

The next few weeks flew by and Piper's pregnancy was making itself known. She was never far from a bathroom. They hadn't yet decided what to do about Annie. Until they figured out how to return her to her own time they had her sharing a bedroom with Wyatt. Everyone was doing well. Piper was busy getting things ready in the nursery for when Chris was born. Piper felt strange having to go through it all alone but was coming to terms with it. Chris often offered to help her but Piper didn't want him cleaning his own nursery. Besides, she used the time alone to think about things. She currently sat in the small room, folding a few baby clothes when Paige came into the room.

"Hey, I'm going to take the kids to the zoo. They are getting restless sitting in Wyatt's room. Phoebe is at work and Chris is working on his latest demon hunt. Do you want to go?" she asked. Piper shook her head and held up a onesie that said 'daddy's little dude' . She sighed and tossed it across the room.

"No, I have to sort through all of these and see what I need to buy for Chris," she said reaching for another box. As she strained to reach it, her stomach gurgled and she stood.

"Oh god," she said, rushing past Paige towards her bathroom. Paige followed her and moved her hair out of the way just as Piper spilled her breakfast into the porcelain bowl. Paige twisted her face in disgust and looked away as Piper heaved. She reached over her and grabbed a wash cloth from the shelf. While keeping her hand in Piper's hair, she managed to toss the cloth into the sink and turn on the cold water.

"See it's times like these that I wish I could use my powers for personal gain. I mean it's technically not for me, it's for you," she said. Piper sat up for a second, looking up at her younger sister.

"I don't care what the hell you do, just help," she said, before heaving once more. Paige held out her hand and called for the cloth. She then lifted Piper's hair and placed the cloth on the base of her neck. Once she was sure all contents in her stomach were gone, Piper reached up and flushed the toilet. She grabbed the cloth from the back of her neck and put it to her face wiping her mouth. She sunk to the floor and leaned her head against the peach walls.

"I was never this sick with Wyatt. My pregnancy with him was so abnormal, I guess I was just expecting it with this one. I was nauseous with him, but all of that resulted in bubbling orbs, never this," she said, motioning to the toilet. Paige giggled and shook her head.

"You do know that all pregnancies are not the same, right? Besides, Wyatt is the most powerful being out there, so your pregnancy with him wouldn't be normal," she said, just as they heard a cry from the other room. Paige pulled Piper to her feet and both rushed out the door just in time to see Phoebe fly out of Wyatt's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded as she rushed into the room. Wyatt and Annie stood in the middle of the room, Wyatt's shield protecting them both as a demon stood above them. The demon was throwing energy balls at the blue orb trying to break the bubble.

"Get the hell away from my kids!" Piper yelled, throwing her hands in the air while praying that the power would work. The combustion just bounced off his shoulder and caused him to laugh. Piper threw them up once more this time freezing him.

"Christopher Halliwell!" she yelled and Chris orbed in.

"What, Mom?" he asked, irritated.

"No time for chatting. Orb Annie and Wyatt out of here," Paige ordered. Chris stepped into the shield orbing the children away. The demon unfroze and turned around, ticked off. He shot an energy ball straight at Piper, causing her to hit the door and fall unconscious to the floor. Pleased with himself, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Piper!" Paige yelled and stood there, frozen with fear. Neither Chris nor herself could heal and Piper would kill her if she contacted Leo.

"Book of Shadows!" she called and the book orbed to her hands. She flipped through it, until she found the demon that was just there. Chris orbed in just a few seconds later and rushed to his mother's side.

"Mom! Is she okay? Am I okay?" he asked, placing his hands gently on her stomach.

"I think you of all people would know that. So I think you're fine, her I'm not so sure about. Why isn't your healing working?" she asked, frantic with worry.

"My healing? What are you talking about? You know I don't have that power yet."

"I was just wondering, because Wyatt could."

"What? Wyatt could heal from the womb? Great!"

"We don't have time for power envy. Piper needs help so I'm calling Leo," Paige decided.

"No! You can't."

"And why not? Piper needs help and neither of us can help her."

"If Wyatt can heal then we use him."

"We are not using his powers. He's not gotten control of them yet."

"We have no other choice."

"Yes we do; your father."

"He is not my father. I'm getting Wyatt," Chris said and orbed out. Paige sighed. Deep down she knew he was right. Chris orbed back into the room, with both Annie and Wyatt. Wyatt stood close to Chris, his blue eyes wide as he sucked on his bottom lip. Annie, being the loudest of her siblings, screamed for her mother and rushed to her. Paige stopped her just in time and held her away from her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy will be okay," she said and held onto Annie, who had begun to cry. Chris picked up Wyatt and held him close.

"Hey buddy, I need you to heal mommy. You think you can do that for me?" he asked in a soft soothing voice. Wyatt didn't respond and wiggled to get down. He walked slowly towards Piper's body and pouted his lip. He stood over her and blinked a few times.

"I help mommy," he whispered and held his tiny little hands over her. Eventually, they began to glow. Piper awoke with a start.

"Chris!" she yelled, terrified, her hands flying to her stomach.

"I'm okay, Mom," he said, kneeling beside her.

"What happened?" she demanded to know.

"The demon knocked you out. Wyatt healed you," he said with a shrug, proud of his little older brother. Piper grinned, pulling Wyatt into her lap.

"You did great, baby. I'm so proud of you," she said kissing the little boy's cheek.

"I go play with Annie," he said, wriggling free from her grasp. He ran as fast as his little feet could carry him to his sister who still sat perched on Paige's lap. He held out his hand and Annie took it.

"Come on, Annie. Let's play blocks!" he said and the two scurried off to the pile of blocks in the middle of the room, demon attack completely forgotten. Phoebe entered the room, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hello, thrown across the room here," she said, groaning as she made her way to her sisters.

"Sorry, had to get Piper healed," Paige responded, motioning to Piper.

"What? It's not my fault the demon was immune to my powers," Piper said, shrugging your shoulders.

"Wait, how did you get healed? Paige can't and from what I know, neither can Chris," she questioned.

"Wyatt," all three witches in the room said in unison.

"Ah. Way to go Wyatt," she said, nodding her head.

"So, anyone get a good look at the demon?" Chris, asked. Paige flipped through the book and turned the large family heirloom around to her family.

"This guy. Razvan Demon. Easy enough vanquish, just need a spell and here's the spell to find it. Apparently there is a small clan,"she explained reading the book.

"I'll work on the spell, you guys work on finding the stupid thing," Phoebe said, leaving the room. Piper got up from the floor and placed her hand on her stomach, looking to Chris.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, worried that the fall would hurt him. Chris walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine, mom. I promise. Are you okay?" he asked. Piper grinned, holding him tighter. She held him for a moment until he wiggled free.

"Mom, I can't breathe," He joked and stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Are we sure the kids are safe?" Paige asked, as she looked to the two playing with the blocks. Annie was building a tall tower, just as she placed a piece to the top, Wyatt stood and knocked the whole thing over.

"Wyatt, that's not nice," Paige scolded. Annie giggled and looked up at her aunt.

"It's okay, we is Godzilla. Wyatt is Godzilla and I is the police tryin' to stop 'em. But I is a special police. I can freeze 'em" she said and flipped her hands in the air.

"It's a good thing she didn't get Piper's other power, we'd have an orb of Wyatt," Paige teased.

Chris laughed and Piper looked at him, her eyebrows arched.

"She does have it, it's just not developed yet. When she finally gets it, it's quite the story," he teased, folding his arms across his chest. Phoebe then returned, paper in hand.

"Got the spell, let's get those ass…," she started but Piper clapsed her hand over her mouth.

"Children!" she scolded.

"Sorry, I just want to get this over with. I'm supposed to meet Jason in an hour, and I've not showered," she said, annoyed.

"Fine, come on," Paige said and opened the book for them to see.

"You keep them safe, Chris, and yourself. We'll be back," Piper said and looked down at the pages.

"We call upon the powers at be to take us to the souls we seek," the three recited and disappeared in balls of light. The girls surroundings changed to a darkened building. The air was damp and you could hear water running through the pipes above their heads.

"You would think these demons would learn by now that they aren't making a statement with these hideouts," Paige voiced as she looked around the space.

"Shh, do you want to alert us now?" Piper said, motioning with her hands to make her be quiet. A creak in the floor, made the girls stop and assess their location.

"Well, well, well. What is the occasion? It's not every day we get to entertain the infamous charmed ones," a figure spoke, stepping out of the darkness.

"One of your little friends, made a play for my kids!" Piper said, not wasting anytime.

"Oh, I see. Well You have found our little hideout, but unfortunately you won't be leaving it," he said, folding his hands in front of him. Six large figures surrounded them, causing the girls to huddle together.

"Oh and here I thought this would be an easy vanquish," Phoebe said, and held up her fists, ready to fight. A demon lunged at her and she levitated up, roundhouse kicking him away. He landed a few feet away and stood, pissed. Piper froze demon after demon as they came after her. Paige orbed in and out, confusing them as they attacked.

"Now!" Piper called and all three opened their slips of paper, that Phoebe had given them.

"Demons of the darkest night, leave this place and flee our sight!" the recited and one by one the demons engulfed in flames and burst into pieces. Piper dusted herself off, coughing a bit as the residual smoke danced around her.

"Shall we?" Paige said, holding her hands to her sisters. Both grabbed on and Paige orbed them home. Once home, Piper went to all three of her children and hugged each of them, holding on as if they were her life source. She couldn't bear to lose any of them, even if one of them didn't yet exist to her. Holding Annie in her arms, she knew that she couldn't live without her. They had to get her home before anything could happen to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been so busy with work and theatre, I've just not had time. I was just in a production of Godspell and Hairspray before that. I'm currently in Footloose, as Vi. But I swear I haven't forgotten about you wonderful readers!

Cole paced the small space in his kitchen, staring at the phone sitting on the counter top. He didn't understand why he couldn't just pick up the phone and dial the number. He was worried about her. He didn't know why he was so worried about her. He hadn't spoken to her since he had seen her at the hospital. He didn't want to intrude. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the slip of paper that Piper had given him. That small piece of paper felt like a lead weight in the palm of his hand. The number stared back at him. Why couldn't he just call her? He was terrified to say the least. He was afraid of what Phoebe would think or worse what has happening between him and Piper. He didn't understand his need to be around her. In the last few weeks he thought of her. He closed his fist, crumpling the paper in his hand. He tossed it to the counter, then cursed himself and picked it back up. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" Cole couldn't help but smile as her voice rang through the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Oh. Hi, Piper. It's uh, it's Cole." He stammered.

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called. I didn't know if that would be right or not." He said, rubbing the back of the his head. He started to pace his kitchen again, not really knowing what to say to her.

"No, no. It's okay. I was wondering if you'd actually call or not." She responded. At the Halliwell Manor, Piper was walking around the conservatory, as she talked to Cole. She sat down on the white wicker couch and folded her legs under her.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I…I just didn't want to give Phoebe anymore suspicion that I'm up to something. I really am human." He said, chuckling a bit.

"I believe you, Cole. You don't need to try to convince me anymore. I also would have seen through you if you were just helping me to get to Phoebe. You've not asked about her once since seeing me." She said, grinning.

"I don't want to cause her anymore pain. I did love her, but I think that love was tainted by the evil in me wanting a queen." He explained. He smacked his forehead.

"I didn't mean it like that! I did love her. I promise but my obsession with her I think was driven by my rise in power."

"Calm down, Cole. You don't have to explain anything to me. You have been through a lot. It's normal for you to question everything you've ever known."

"I do. I question everyday why I survived. There has to be some reason, right?" he asked.

"Cole you yourself nothing in our world happens for nothing."

"I know. I shouldn't be so surprised. Especially with all I've seen. I'm just so confused about what to do with myself now. I can't get a job, since I'm technically dead. I refuse to go back to evil. I'm just stuck."

"You need a friend. Meet me at the café around the corner from my house. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." She said and hung up the phone before he could respond. Cole stared at the phone for a few seconds then laid it on the counter and raced to his bedroom to change. He didn't know what to wear. Did he wear something nice? Or casual?

"Get a grip, Cole. This isn't a date," he scolded himself. He decided on the jeans he already had on and a button up shirt. He threw the clothes and ran his hand through. Pleased with his appearance, he left eh house and walked the few blocks to the café.

He paused as the tables outside the small business, looking for the Halliwell woman. He found her at a table closest to the entrance, her back to him. Her long locks cascaded down the back of the chair and shone like copper in the California sunlight. His breath caught in his throat. How had he never seen her until now? Why hadn't she been the one to catch his eye? He then remembered that she was unavailable when he first came around. That damn whitelighter had his hold on her. He took a breath and then walked over to her. He rounded the table so not to scare her.

"Piper?" he asked. She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes smiling at him.

"Cole. I'm glad you came." She said and motioned to the chair across from her. He sat down and smiled back at her.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" he asked.

"You needed a friend." She said, sliding her hand across the table and placed it on top of his.

"You could say that, but why? After all I have done to your family, to Phoebe. It's all unforgivable."

"Cole, listen. I'm not happy with you for what you put my family through by far. But I can see that you are sorry for it all. I see your sadness. I know what it feels like to hit rock bottom. I'm there myself." She explained, and squeezed his hand. Cole felt his skin tingle at her touch.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. You can do this, Piper. You just have to have faith in yourself."

"I do. I just don't know how to do any of this. Having a baby is one thing, but having one whose father chose to be away, is another story. Leo is a great father, was a great father, and I hate that Chris won't get to know him. From what I've seen in Chris, he has never known Leo as his father. Some other man raised him from the time he was born until he left his future. He's 22 years old."

"You have no idea who this man is?"

"Nope, not a clue, Chris has been very tightlipped about the future for fear of changing too much of his world."

"Ah. I see. That's very understandable. The future is a very tricky thing to mess around with. What's to say he hasn't changed his whole world just by being her in the first place?" he asked, picking up the menu and looked through the lunch specials.

"You're right. I should just shut up and let things play out. But who in the world could this man be? It has to be someone I'm going to meet within the next few months. But who would stay around a divorced woman, well not technically divorced since Leo and I weren't really legally married, Since he's dead, But a woman with my background, a toddler, and a baby on the way? It's highly unlikely that I find some in that amount of time." She explained, completely confused.

"Just take a breath, Piper. Maybe it's someone you've already had a relationship with?"

"The only people I've ever fallen for are a demon we killed, twice, a ghost, Leo and Dan. Dan wants nothing to do with me. I've done so much to that poor man. He needs to stay far away."

"I see your point. Just don't worry so much. If this man is meant to be, he'll so up. And he better be good to you. You deserves some happiness." He said, staring into her chocolate eyes. Piper looked into them and gasped, jerking her hand away from his.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have to go." She said and jumped up. She quickly walked back to her house, Cole hot on her heels.

"Piper, wait. What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" he asked as the approached the Manor. Chris was sitting on the front porch, Annie and Wyatt playing with bubbles in the yard.

"I'm fine. Go home." She called back. All three of her children looked up and saw their mother coming with Cole behind her. Annie threw her bubble wand to the ground and started to run. Piper held out her arms, but Annie whizzed by her.

"Daddy! Daddy! I knew you were okay!" she yelled and ran into Cole's legs. Cole looked down at the small child grasping his legs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper screamed up at Chris.

"What's going on?" Cole asked as he scooped Annie up into his arms. Annie laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"I was afraid, Daddy. Mommy said I did magic and bringed myself here. I couldn't find you! I missed you, Daddy!"

"Daddy?" All head turned to the driveway where Phoebe was exiting her car. She dropped her bag, staring at the 5 people in front of her.


End file.
